After Graduation
by Rissi157
Summary: So, we all agree the ending of 'The Suite Life on Deck' was jenk. So, I have taken it upon myself to write how I THINK the series should have continued. I have a lot of ideas, and twists and surprises to put in this series!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This is not Goodbye

Cody:

"Promise me you will visit me at Yale?" Bailey's eyes had a clear, thin layer of tears, just waiting to run down her soft cheeks.

"I promise," I nodded. "I've got an admissions guy I want to talk to." She smiled. I searched her blue eyes.

"I love you." The words came out of me without any control. I couldn't keep it inside. I had to tell her before we were apart for a rather lengthy period of time. She was searching my face.

"I love you squared." Her hands touched my face and she kissed me. Possibly the best kisses I have ever been given. I'm going to miss her so much, it will be unbearable. I watched her leave, and my heart hurt, knowing that I'm not going to leave the boat with her.

Zack:

I was running like a maniac around the boat. I had to find Maya before I might never see her again. I love her. I was just too stupid to not realize it until now. I frantically searched the halls, the Sky Deck, the lobby, and she was nowhere to be found. As I turned around, I nearly collided with London.

"London! Have you seen Maya?!" I probably sounded like a complete nut that had lost my mind.

"She just got off the boat... Why?"

Forgetting to thank London, I ran towards the railing of the boat, yelling back to London, "I need to tell her I'm sorry, that I don't want her to leave, and that I love her!"

Bailey:

I felt the trail of tears drying on my cheeks, as I reached up to wipe them away. I was leaving without Cody, and it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I'm the one going to live our dream, the one we shared together. That was the dream that we were going to pursue together. Over and over again in my head, I was going over all the possible reasons for why Cody didn't get in. Suddenly, everything was very surreal. I'm doing this all on my own. And I felt guilty, very guilty. I got in, and Cody didn't. But how?! It was a question I wasn't going to know the answer to. We got the same final scores, same grade point averages, same SAT scores… So how did he not get in?!

Maya: 

I swore I heard Zack yelling my name. I turned around, looked one last time at the boat, holding so many memories, and then I heard my name again. Then again. And again. Then I saw Zack, waving his arms, running down the gangplank. I turned around and stopped.

"Zack, What are you doing?" I quietly said aloud, as I smiled and shook my head. But then reality hit me, and I felt the need to cry. Seconds later, Zack was standing in front of me, out of breath.

"Zack, what are you doing?" I asked him again, holding back tears, looking at the cement beneath us. He took my hands, moved closer to me and pushed a loose tendril of my brown, somewhat curly hair out of my eyes as he lifted my chin to look in his eyes.

"Maya," he said catching his breath. "Maya, I can't let you leave. Look, I'm sorry about what I said after the conversation we had at dinner last night. I don't want you to leave. I would be miserable without you, and you can't be replaced. Maya, I love you, and I can't let you leave without me saying it." I searched his eyes. He was tearing up. No one had ever seen Zack genuinely cry before, and because of that, I felt a tear fall. He wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Maya, please. Please, don't leave me." He whispered softly. I bit my lip, I knew what we both wanted, but I could not see how on earth we could make it work. A long distance relationship seemed impossible.

"Zack," I then began to choke up. I was trying my hardest not to cry. "I don't see how it will work. It's not fair to you or me." I whispered. He lifted my chin again and laid his forehead as he looked in my eyes.

"Then we will make it work. I will write you, I will call you, and anytime I can see you, I will." I kissed him, and instantly I felt relieved. I opened my eyes, and I saw the smile I missed so dearly.

"Okay." I whispered.

Bailey:

I pulled out the key, stuck it in the lock, twisted it to the right, and opened the door to my dorm. The yellow walls were empty, waiting for me to make the room mine. I set my bags down, and took a deep breath. The room smelled of new paint job, and clean carpets. It smelled clean and new, symbolizing a new chapter in my life. I opened the boxes and began to unpack. I pulled out a picture of London, Cody, Zack, Maya, Woody and I when we were docked in Hawaii. I missed them all so much, even London! It's been 4 months since we graduated, but it seems like it's been forever. I put the picture on the nightstand beside the bed. I then heard a knock on the door. I turned to answer it. It was a tall young man, with brown hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Miss Pickett?" He said, looking at me. He had a smile across his face. His pearly white straight smile was enough to knock out a kid in a cornfield in the middle of a thunderstorm. His hair was messed up just perfect, and his brown eyes were twinkling. His long eyelashes made me go weak in the knees for a minute. But then, I saw Cody in my mind. AAH! I have a fella, I have a fella. I kept repeating to myself.

"Uhm, y-yes? I'm Bailey..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A mistake with life changing results

Cody:

I walked through the varnished, dark mahogany doors of the Yale Office of Admissions. I hurried through the foyer as I quickly checked my watch. 1:55 p.m. I could not be late for this appointment with the dean of admissions. This was my last shot to impress. I stopped right before the doors, straightened my blazer and took a deep breath.

I opened the doors to the big open office and stepped inside. As I walked toward the secretary's desk, I could feel the pressure mounting. Inside my brain was screaming. But I continued to keep my cool.

"Name?" she said to me, not looking up, turning 90 degrees to her left. Her desk had four sides, and for as big as it was, it was very well organized. After all, this is Yale.

"Cody Martin." I squeaked. I cleared my throat.

"Please sit Mr. Martin; Dean will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you." A bland conversation, but I was too worried about the appointment to think about it much. I walked to the seating area, and took a seat. I looked up at the clock. 1:58. I let out a deep breath, and leaned back in my chair. I drummed my fingers on the arm rest, my watch beeped and I jumped. I then realized that the Yale Office of Admissions looked a lot like my dentist and doctor's waiting rooms.

"Cody Martin? Dean will see you now." I got up, straightened my blazer again, and walked down the hall to a big open room where the dean was sitting behind his desk. Lionel Wagaman was on a nameplate on the desk. He was a bigger man, with a salt and pepper beard. He looked as if he was sitting in something unpleasant, but forced to sit there all day. He looked up and put down his pen.

"Are you Cody Martin?"

"Yes sir. I am," I reached out for a handshake. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Hageman."

"Yes, yes. Please sit." I sat down on one of the two chairs in front of Mr. Hageman's desk.

"Now Cody, looking at your… portfolio..." His voice trailed off. He stopped, looked at me, and took off his glasses.

"Cody, why exactly are you here?"

I got up and started to pace, using my hands to explain.

"Mr. Hageman, with all due respect, sir, I'd like to understand why I didn't get accepted into Yale. My friend, Bailey Pickett got accepted here, and I didn't!" I turned to face him. "We got the same final scores, same grade point averages, and same SAT scores! Why didn't I get in? We were co-valedictorians at graduation because our grades were the same!" After I finished, I paused for a moment, and replayed what just happened in my head. The thoughts came exploding out of me. I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I probably just did.

Mr. Hageman was silent for a moment. He then pushed his chair back, and pulled out a drawer in his desk. He pulled out 2 yellow portfolios, and laid them on the desk. He then stood up, and took a deep breath.

"Cody Martin, son of Carey and Kurt Martin. Zack Martin is your twin brother, and you're originally from Boston, Massachusetts…" He came around from behind the desk, folders in hand. He hands me one of the folders in his hands. I took it, but was hesitant.

"Why are you asking me to-?"

"Just open it.

So I did. It was my portfolio I sent in when I applied a year ago. It had all my awards, records, grades, scores and achievements in it. I read the application.

"Cody Martin. Grade point average: 4.5 GPA. Achievements: Co-Valedictorian (Class of 2011), 4.5 GPA, avid member in chess-" Mr. Hageman cut me off.

"Now look at this file." He handed me the other file in his hand. He went back around his desk, sat down in his chair and leaned back in it.

"Go on, read it."

I opened the file, and it was clear that my portfolio was superior to this Cody Martin. "Cody Martin. Grade Point Average: 3.62. Achievements: Best looking in my class..." I paused.

"No offense, but this kid applied to Yale?" Mr. Hageman nodded and chuckled. I think.

"By accident somehow, you got his rejection letter, and he got your acceptance letter. So," Mr. Hageman stood up, clapped once and held out his right hand.

"Welcome to Yale, Mr. Martin."

"Oh man, thank you so much, Mr. Hageman! This is so great; I can't express my gratitude to you. Thank you so much!" At that moment, I was the happiest I've been in my whole life. I stood up and shook his hand. My cheeks hurt from how big my smile was, but I didn't care. I was accepted to Yale, and I couldn't wait to tell Bailey.

Bailey:

"Can I help you?" I asked him. He smiled again.

"No, I just, wanted to meet you. I'm a junior here, and well, sometimes guys are boring, lame, whatever. Besides, no one said I can't make friends with a cute girl, right? He took a step closer to me.

"Slow your roll there, cowboy." I said, taking a step back. "Are you from North Carolina?" He smiled and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Your accent kind of gives it away." I laughed a little and so did he. "Well, I need to finish unpacking. I'll see you around?"

He smiled and nodded. "See ya 'round."

I closed the door and returned to unpacking my things. I started with the bathroom, but even unpacking was done in silence. And unpacking alone, just reminded me about how much I missed Cody. So, I found the box holding my iPod and my iHome, I plugged them in, and listened to my sweet country music. Hunter Hayes, Rodney Atkins, Rascal Flatts, Carrie Underwood, Lauren Alaina, and then Scotty McCreery.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

….

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

I paused the music, and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Peace Corp and something to say.

Maya:

Zack pulled into a parking spot, parked and clicked the button to open the trunk of his car. We got out of the car, and I grabbed my bags. Neither of us said a word. The wind was stronger today, but the sun was shining and it was fairly warm. Around us, people were grabbing their bags, hugging hello, kissing goodbye. I didn't want to leave Zack. I turned back to look at him, he was looking at me, wiping his cheeks. I dropped my bags and walked to him. I took his hand, and kissed him. It was one of those, 'I'm leaving, please don't forget about me, I love you' kisses.

He pulled me in and held me. This was my dream. Ever since I was five, I've always wanted to be in the Peace Corp, but when I was five, I didn't know that I was going to meet someone so amazing and completely wonderful. I squeezed him, and held him tighter.

"Maya, I have something to tell you," he whispered.

Cody:

I was running as fast as my muscular massed challenged legs could carry me. My lungs were on fire. And I could barely breathe. But I had a ridiculously large smiling metaphorically sweeping across my face. I couldn't wait to see her, and tell her the news. I probably looked like a moron running across the campus that day, but I didn't care. I ran to the residential part of campus, and found Bailey's dorm building. I ran inside, and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor to room 415.

When I found her door, I raised my closed fist, to knock on the door, but I stopped myself. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over me. I could hear her singing to Hunter Hayes, "Storm Warning". She loved Hunter Hayes. And hearing her beautiful singing voice, made me just all that more nervous. I was finally so close to her. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her how beautiful she is and how much I missed her.

And among all of that, I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The news, more news, and some more news.

Zack:

She pulled away from the hug, looking skeptical, fearful and stressed about what I was going to say.

"Zack, what the heck is going on? I want to know, and I want to know now."

"Maya... I... uh…" She came back close to me, and lifted my chin.

"Tell me. I'm sorry. What's wrong?" She was searching my eyes. I looked down again. It pained me to look in her eyes and say what I was going to say.

"I signed up for the military." I said quietly, looking down at the asphalt.

I looked back up. She stood there, motionless. Maya opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just tears. I swept her up, and held her. She just broke down in my arms.

"Maya, please don't cry. It will all be okay. I promise." I whispered.

She buried her face in my jacket. "Why? What if you get hurt? What if I never see you again?! What if-" She stopped and cried even harder. I soothed her hair, and tried to calm her down.

"Shh... Shh... I'll be okay. I'm here with you now, and I will be okay. Don't think about the what-if's. What-if's are a curse. Don't go there."

She lifted her tear stained face. "Promise you will come home to me?" I nodded.

"I promise I will. I would crawl to ends of the earth to be with you again. I love you." Tears rolled down her soft cheeks, bits of mascara trailing behind.

"I love you too."

I kissed her. Once, twice, three times. I put her down to hug her. I just wanted to hold Maya as long as time would allow. I let go, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I kissed her again. One of those soft, long, tender kisses where I tasted her lips, and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like crazy. I looked down at the ring on my left middle finger that I bought on our trip to Morocco. I took it off my hand. I picked up hers and I put it in her hand.

"I give you this as a promise that I will come back. And so you can always have a piece of me with you. Whenever you look at it, or you wear it, it will remind you that I'm thinking of you, and I'm one day closer to coming home."

She wiped her cheeks of tears, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I will."

Cody:

I headed back to Bailey's dorm with the daffodils in one hand, Titanic and The Vow in the other hand. I arrived at the dorm, and I knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK.

...

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The music stops.

I hear footsteps coming towards the door, a quick pause, the door opens and Bailey emerged.

"Cody!" She gasped, throwing her arms around my neck. "I am so happy to see you!"

"I am happy to see you too." I kissed her. "Look what I brought you!" She smiled and took the flowers.

"Aww, Cody. Thank you! What are you doing here?" She asked me. I was bursting with excitement. I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Well, I had an appointment with the Dean today, and turns out there are two Cody Martin's that applied here. Turns out, the reject Cody Martin got MY acceptance letter, and I got his reject letter! So, I was actually accepted here all along!" She shrieked and ran in for a hug.

"Oh my God, Cody! This is amazing!" She started freaking out, moving constantly, back and forth. She then took my hand and grabbed her coat. "Let's go get some dinner!"

So, I took her to a café, we shared a sandwich and a milkshake. We talked and caught up on all things school, jobs, schedules and how much we missed each other. "Bay?" She took a sip of the milkshake. "Mhm?" I looked at her.

"I'm so glad you and I are doing this together. Going to college together, I mean. Man, I missed you. Like, words can't describe how much I missed you. And you're just so beautiful. I'm truly the luckiest guy of them all." She took my hand and smiled.

"Aww, I missed you too." She leaned over the table to give me a quick kiss. "Hey, want to go for a walk?" I nodded.

"Let's go." We got up, I paid for dinner, and we went to the car to head back to campus and walk around. The sun was setting, and there was a warm breeze. We walked around campus, admiring the landscape and the scenery. Later, we just sat down in the grass to watch the sunset. The sun set and we named constellations, but while she was lying on my chest, I couldn't stop looking at her.

She was still looking up at the sky, when she asked me, "Which one are you looking at?"

"You." I said to her, pulling her closer to me. She turned to me, kissed me, and then she shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, rubbing her arm trying to warm her up. She nodded. "Yeah, I am a little." I got up, took her hand, pulled her up.

"Here," I handed her my hoodie. "C'mon. Let's go back to your dorm. I brought Titanic and The Vow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Airplanes 

Maya:

I picked up my ticket, gathered my bags, and the worst part of today had arrived. "_Flight 728, boarding now. Flight 728, boarding now." _The flight attendant announced over the loudspeaker for the entire airport to hear. Zack squeezed my hand. I stood on my tip toes, kissed him, and pressed my forehead against his.

"Goodbye." I whispered. My eyes stung a little, but I had to be strong. He kissed my forehead, and whispered goodbye. I squeezed his hand one last time, and I walked through the airplane entrance door, turning to look at Zack one last time. I boarded the plane, my phone then buzzed in my pocket. It was from Zack.

I smiled and texted him back. Then, I realized something. This was no longer my dream. I didn't want this as badly as I wanted to be with Zack, and I needed to get off this plane, NOW. I got up, opened the suitcase compartment, pulled it down, and hurried as fast as I could through the small cramped isle to the flight attendant.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" I tapped her shoulder. She turned to me.

"Yes, can I help you?"

I nodded vigorously. "Please ma'am. I need to get off this plane. Please." I said panting. Her smile instantly turned into a forced fake one. "I'm sorry. But the doors are closed. No one is getting off this plane until we land in London." She said. I wanted to break down and beg.

"Oh God, please! My boyfriend is going to war, and working in the Peace Corp in Africa is no longer what I want. Please! What if I never see him again? Please. I'm begging you."

She dropped the smile. "Ma'am, I need you to-" I cut her off.

"Please! What if someone you loved was going to leave and possibly never come home! Please!" She gave me a look, but I hoped with every fiber in my being that I would win this argument.

"Please... I love him." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. She leaned close to me, and whispered, "Don't tell anyone I did this." She opened the door. "Oh my God, thank you! Thank you!" I whispered and slipped out.

Zack:

I wasn't going back home yet. Maya's going to Africa, and I'm going to Afghanistan. I looked out the window and looked for Maya's plane. It was taking off. _Maya's on that plane, flying farther and farther away by the second._ I let out a deep sigh, and then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It's from Maya.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I closed the message, grabbed my keys and headed out to the car. But I was stopped. There was a girl, sitting on her suitcase, her head in her hands. And I recognized that girl. It was Maya! I couldn't believe it. At first, I didn't believe it.

"Maya?" She looked at me, got up, and threw her arms around me. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be on a plane! Why aren't you…? I don't understand." I said, holding onto her. She looked up at me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"I couldn't go. I know it sounds crazy. But it didn't feel right. And it didn't take too long for me to realize this is not my dream. My dream is to be with you wherever you need me to be." She said taking my hand. I felt a tear fall, then another, and another and another. I quickly wiped them away with my free hand, but I wasn't sad. I was touched by what Maya said. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her.

"C'mon. I'll take you home."

Chapter 6: 

Bailey:

Last night with Cody was amazing. I missed him so much, and he was so sweet. The date was pretty perfect too. We went to dinner, went on a walk, stargazed and watched movies.

_Beep. Beeep. Beeeeep. BEEEEEEEEP! _

I rolled over and slapped my phone. "Shut up…" I groaned as I rolled over and faced the window. I squinted at the sunlight shining through the aqua curtains. The sunrise was a light orange, with purple and hot pink highlights. I sat up and let out a content sigh. The smell of Belgian waffles, bacon and sausage crept into my room. "Mmmmmm!" I said to myself as I jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There was Cody, back turned, making me breakfast. I smiled, crept up behind him, and slipped my arms around his waist.

"Good morning!" I said. He turned his head to look at me in all my shining glory in a bedhead.

"Good morning gorgeous." He kissed my forehead, and then turned back to the omelet he was cooking. "I'm making an omelet for myself. I made you waffles, they are on the table." I walked to the table, sat down and took a bite.

"Mmmm! Baby, these are great!" I took three more big bites. "What did you do?" I said with a mouthful.

"I put a teaspoon of vanilla into the batter." Cody said setting down his plate next to me. "Would you like a glass of orange juice or a glass of milk, darling?"

"Milk, please. Thanks." We sat together and ate breakfast, talking about school and schedules.

"So, when do you get your schedule?" I asked, taking a swig of milk.

"I get it Monday, and I start classes Wednesday." He took a bite of his omelet.

"Where are you staying? And when are you moving in to your dorm?" I asked taking a bit of yummy pancake. He held up his index finger, he had to swallow. I smiled to myself. _He's such a gentleman. How did I get so lucky? _I thought to myself.

He swallowed and answered, "I'm moving into New Haven today actually. I called Mom, and she shipped all my stuff, so it should be here." He finished his last bites of food. "What are you doing today?"

I shrugged. "Just finishing unpacking, I suppose." I got up, walked around the table, gently wrapped my arms around his neck and set my chin on his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're here. This is all I've wanted since graduation, and I can't tell you how much I missed you." He turned his head, and said, "I'm so excited to be here. And we're going to finish what we started. We're going to college, and the best part of it all, is that I'm here with you." I leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

_DING DONG. _

I let out a deep, heavy sigh and trudged to the door to open it.

"Hey baby…." He drawled.

_Oh no._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: That's my baby!

Bailey:

Last night with Cody was amazing. I missed him so much, and he was so sweet. The date was pretty perfect too. We went to dinner, went on a walk, stargazed and watched movies.

_Beep. Beeep. Beeeeep. BEEEEEEEEP! _

I rolled over and slapped my phone. "Shut up…" I groaned as I rolled over and faced the window. I squinted at the sunlight shining through the aqua curtains. The sunrise was a light orange, with purple and hot pink highlights. I sat up and let out a content sigh. The smell of Belgian waffles, bacon and sausage crept into my room. "Mmmmmm!" I said to myself as I jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There was Cody, back turned, making me breakfast. I smiled, crept up behind him, and slipped my arms around his waist.

"Good morning!" I said. He turned his head to look at me in all my shining glory in a bedhead.

"Good morning gorgeous." He kissed my forehead, and then turned back to the omelet he was cooking. "I'm making an omelet for myself. I made you waffles, they are on the table." I walked to the table, sat down and took a bite.

"Mmmm! Baby, these are great!" I took three more big bites. "What did you do?" I said with a mouthful.

"I put a teaspoon of vanilla into the batter." Cody said setting down his plate next to me. "Would you like a glass of orange juice or a glass of milk, darling?"

"Milk, please. Thanks." We sat together and ate breakfast, talking about school and schedules.

"So, when do you get your schedule?" I asked, taking a swig of milk.

"I get it Monday, and I start classes Wednesday." He took a bite of his omelet.

"Where are you staying? And when are you moving in to your dorm?" I asked taking a bit of yummy pancake. He held up his index finger, he had to swallow. I smiled to myself. _He's such a gentleman. How did I get so lucky? _I thought to myself.

He swallowed and answered, "I'm moving into New Haven today actually. I called Mom, and she shipped all my stuff, so it should be here." He finished his last bites of food. "What are you doing today?"

I shrugged. "Just finishing unpacking, I suppose." I got up, walked around the table, gently wrapped my arms around his neck and set my chin on his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're here. This is all I've wanted since graduation, and I can't tell you how much I missed you." He turned his head, and said, "I'm so excited to be here. And we're going to finish what we started. We're going to college, and the best part of it all, is that I'm here with you." I leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

_DING DONG. _

I let out a deep, heavy sigh and trudged to the door to open it.

"Hey baby…." He drawled.

_Oh no._

Cody:

_"Hey baby…"_

I simply could not believe what I was hearing. His drawl was evil, and it reminded me of Moose. I got angry, very quickly. I formed fists, trying to contain my anger. I slammed them on the table as I stood up. Bailey turned around, and she had a scared expression on her face. She ran towards me, and tried to stop me.

"Cody! Cody! Stop!" She was trying her best to stop me from moving forward, pushing me back. I yelled at the guy standing in the doorway.

"HEY! Who in the name of Elias McCarthy are you calling baby!?" Bailey was pulling back on my arm, but I pulled it out of her grasp. "Who the heck are you?!" I could feel a fire burning inside of me and a million thoughts were running amuck in my mind. I scrambled for an answer. Now, this guy had biceps. He could most likely bench more than I could, but I wasn't afraid. I was angered, and hurt. But, this guy isn't the type that gets stood up to, just with all his big muscles and all.

"I'm Rodney. Who.. are.. you?" He said getting in my face, curling his fists.

I'm Cody, Bailey's BOYFRIEND." I got even closer to his face. "And I believe I asked you a question. Who do you think you are?!" I enunciated more and more sharply with every word.

"I get what I want, when I want it. I'm southern, with the deep accent, biceps, and the hunky good looks. Now, that I've answered your question, get out of my way, you scrawny little boy." He whispered sharply. "And. I. want. HER." He raised his giant hand, and shoved me out of the way into the wall behind me and I fell to the floor.

I got up, and that cowboy was holding MY Bailey. And that was the last straw. I screamed.

"BAILEY! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS… COWBOY?!" She was trying to wrangle out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. I looked at her eyes from where I was standing. She was scared, and she was crying.

"CODY! NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!

Bailey: 

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. No matter what direction I tried to twist myself out of Rodney's grasp, he would not let go. So, I bit his hand. He screamed and let go. "YOU BIT ME!" He yelled at me. I was scared. I was scared that I might lose Cody forever. He turned to run out the door.

"Cody! STOP! PLEASE!" He stopped and so did I. He turned to me, but not in the way I wanted him to. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He turned away, exited the dorm, and slammed the door behind him. Tears came to my eyes, hard, heavy and fast. I turned around to look at Rodney.

"YOU." I felt the tension in my voice more and more with every second I looked at the creep. "GET. OUT. NOW. I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL CALL THE COPS, AND YOU WILL BE SENT TO JAIL!"

I was now screaming. "I MEAN IT! GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SLIMY FACE AGAIN!"

He left without another word, I slammed the door behind him, and broke down in tears.

Cody:

I ran to the campus gym. I signed in, and went straight to the locker room, changed and entered the gym. I found the punching bag, hanging from the ceiling and I began to beat the crap out of that bag. Well, I guess that time flew by, and before I knew it, it was midnight, and I was still beating the crap out of that bag. There were so many questions unanswered, but all I wanted was a shower. I walked to my locker, opened it, and looked at my phone. 15 voicemails and 23 texts from Bailey. Then, my phone buzzed again.

_One unread text from Zack._

I opened it.

_Hey buddy. I got something to tell you. _

I flipped open the keyboard and responded.

_What's up? Something wrong..?_

I closed the phone and took off my moist shirt, sweaty socks and shoes. The phone buzzed again.

I opened the text, read it, gasped and dropped my phone on the floor.

_Maya is pregnant._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Familiar prankster

Zach:

_Maya is pregnant. _I typed out and pressed send, trying to contain my laughter.

"Cody is going to be so freaked out." I said to myself, waiting for a response. My phone then buzzed like crazy. I looked at the screen. Cody replied.

_ZACH! ARE YOU CRAZY?! _

I slid the keyboard open and texted him back.

_No, I don't think so... Why?_ I pressed send and put my phone back in my pocket. Not too much later, my phone buzzed again.

_ZACH! YOU'RE NOT READY TO BE A FATHER! WHAT'S MOM GOING TO THINK?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU NEED TO CALL ME. NOW!_

Clearly, this was a success, but it can't go on for much longer. I opened the dialer, and called Cody.

"ZACH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" he yelled. He was yelling so loudly, I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Cody! Calm down!" I said trying to talk over him.

"No! I am not going to calm down!" He yelled back.

"You sound like an angry female." I said.

"What-". I cut him off.

"Cody! I was joking! Maya isn't pregnant! And she's still in the states…" I said slowly.

Cody then started to talk gibberish. "You... She... But you're... She isn't... you're not… Zach! I swear you're going to be the death of me." He muttered. "Well, what's the news then?"

I didn't want to tell him over the phone… I felt like with him as my brother, I should tell him in person. Mom already knew, and so did Maya. But I'd have to tell Cody soon…

After a brief pause, I answered him. "Cody, how about we meet up tomorrow and I'll tell you…"

Cody let out a sigh. "Yeah, alright. Where?" He asked me.

"Starbucks?"

"Okay. 2:30?"

"Sounds great," I said. "Bye."

"Bye."

And the phone call ended. But now, I was tired, so I marched upstairs and went to bed.

Cody:

After Zach's little prank, I wasn't very excited to hear his news. It was probably something really, really insignificant, like, he set the world's largest dirty socks pile record, or he played video games for 4 days straight. I arrived at the Starbucks, parked the car, went inside, and ordered a coffee. Then, sat down and waited for Zack. About 10 minutes later, he came and sat down at the table.

"Hey Zack. What did you order?" I asked him.

He let out a deep sigh. "Nothing."

Something was wrong. I knew Zack better than anybody. After all, I'm his twin…

"Bro, what's wrong…?"

"Cody, I'm just going to come out and say it. I signed up for the military. And I'm shipping out Monday…" He said quietly. My stomach sank, and my heart broke. My brother was putting himself in danger for the safety of someone he doesn't even know…

"Zack, I think that's the most selfless thing I think you have ever done." I said shaking my head, half not believing him, but so proud of him at the same time. We sat there for a second, unable of what to say next…

"What are you thinking?" He asked me leaning forward a little.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't even know, Zack. I'm so proud of you, but…" I paused. "I don't know." We sat there in silence for a while, ordered a cup of Joe, and still sat there in silence. I looked at Zack. He was looking down, wringing his hands.

I swallowed and asked him quietly, "Are you scared?" He looked at me, sat straighter and scoffed. "Psh! No! I'm not scared! I bet you I could-" He stopped and looked down again.

"Yeah, I am. But… If I don't defend my country, who will?"

"What's Maya going to think? Did you tell her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I told her. She fell apart in my arms. She cried. I'd never seen her cry so hard before." He was tracing a circle over and over again on the back of his hand. He does that when he's upset.

"Have you told Mom?" I asked him again. I felt awkward asking all these questions. He shook his head.

"No… I was hoping you would help me." He looked up at me. I got up, paid for my coffee and nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go talk to mom."


	8. Chapter 8

2 Invitations, and the news.

Maya: 

I went out to check the mail. I grabbed the key and opened the mailbox. I took out the mail and closed the door, and walked back towards the house. I flipped through the mail and found a white invitation in the mix. I examined it. My name and address was inscribed in beautiful silver cursive calligraphy. I flipped it over and opened it and I pulled out an invitation. I read it aloud, "_Merriam Moesby and Emma Tuttweiller invite you to join them as they become Mr. and Mrs. Saturday, June 14__th__, 2013 at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Monte Lucia Resort, reception to follow." _

I smiled to myself. "They're getting married!"

Bailey:

I drove to the post office, and pulled out my mail out of my P.O. Box, and on top there was a white envelope. My name and address was inscribed in beautiful silver cursive calligraphy. I flipped it over and opened it and I pulled out an invitation. I read it aloud, "_Merriam Moesby and Emma Tuttweiller invite you to join them as they become Mr. and Mrs. Saturday, June 14th, 2013 at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Monte Lucia Resort, reception to follow_."

I squealed. _I'm so excited! What am I going to buy them?!_

Cody:

"You got the gift?" I asked Zack. He held it up.

"Yup."

"You ready?"

"Uh huh."

I knocked on the door of Mom's suite. _"I'm coming! Hold on!" _She opened the door and gasped.

"Surprise!" we said in unison.

"My boys!" She said excitedly as she pulled us in for a hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, we brought you something." Zack said as he held out the present.

"Awww, boys, thank you! But, what's the occasion? It's not my birthday, or mother's day.."

We stepped inside and sat down on the couch. "Mom, we have to talk to you about something.

"It sounds serious. I might need to sit down."

"Mom… I don't exactly know how to tell you this, but I signed up for the military.. And I'm shipping out Monday…"

I looked at Mom. She sat there, motionless. Her eyes open a little wider than usual, and her mouth open a little.

"You're-" She cleared her throat. "You're… What?" She said quietly and slowly.

"I am going to Afghanistan... Not for the scenery. I ship out Monday." Mom stood up and started to pace. Her speech was sort of garbled.

"Well, I uh... um... I'm unsure about what to say, Zach. I'm proud of you, but..." She sat down and put her head in her hands. Zach moved next to her.

"But, what? Mom?" She picked up her head, and looked at Zach with teary eyes.

"Just, stay safe. Okay?" She said quietly, her voice breaking. He pulled her in for a hug.

"I will. I will." He repeated as he hugged her tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ring the Departure

Maya:

Monday had come. And I wasn't ready. Zach was leaving, and I felt that I had to be strong, for him. He was going to leave, and there wasn't anything that was going to change that. Zach got his tickets and went through security, did everything he was supposed to do, and we spent the last few hours we had together, trying to pretend that what we were here for wasn't going to happen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, holding my hand, swinging it back and forth as we walked. I tried to smile.

"Sure." I said. He stopped me.

"Maya, I know this is happening. But, I have something to say." He turned around to the many people passing by, and stopped them.

"Excuse me, but can I have your attention please?" He said loudly. Many people stopped all around us.

Zack:

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, as you can see before me, is the most beautiful girl in this entire airport. But, based on my uniform, you can see where I am headed. I am going to Afghanistan, today, on the next flight out." I paused to look at my watch.

"In 20 minutes, actually." I looked back up.

"But, that is not the point. You see ladies and gentlemen, I love this girl." I looked at Maya. She had her hands over her mouth. But I could see it in her eyes that she was smiling, probably asking herself what am I doing. I walked over to her, and took her hands.

"And if she would have me," I got down on one knee. Maya started to chuckle, but cry at the same time. She covered her mouth again.

"I'd like to marry her." I finished. The crowd around us had multiplied by that point, people were clapping, cheering, videotaping, and taking pictures.

"Maya, I love you more than I can put into words, and even though this arrangement is only temporary, I'd like for us to be together forever. You make me happy, even on the cloudiest day. And nobody can take that away from me."

I pulled out the little navy blue box, and opened it. "Maya Kirsten Bennett, will you marry me?" I felt myself smiling from ear to ear. She nodded, tears falling from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. I rose up, and she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put the ring on her finger, and motioned to the crowd. From it, Maya's parents, her brother, her extended family, my parents, Cody, Bailey, Mr. Moesby, Ms. Tuttweiler, London, Marcus and Woody all emerged. I pointed to them, and she turned around. She squealed and ran to hug everyone. She hugged her family first, then mine, then all our friends.

Bailey:

I had my phone out, videotaping Zack proposing to Maya.

"Awwwww!" I said watching it. Zack then motioned to the crowd and we came out to surprise Maya. She squealed and ran towards us. She hugged her family first, then Zack's, and ran towards me, arms wide open and hugged me.

"Oh congratulations, Maya! I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging her.

"Thank you!"

I'd never seen her so happy, and smiling so much. She hugged everybody else, and Zack walked over and was given his congratulations.

"Congrats Zack." I said hugging him.

"Thanks."

Zack:

I thanked everyone for coming, then my watched beeped. I hugged everyone goodbye, and took Maya aside.

"Maya?"

She looked down. "I know." She started to play with her ring, and smiled. "I'm going to miss you. Promise you'll come home?"

I kissed her. "You are my home." We hugged goodbye, and I boarded my plane.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

Cody:

After I dropped Zack at the airport, I had to drive Bailey and I back to campus. While I was driving, I realized that my brother was getting married. The thought weighed heavy on my mind. I knew Bailey was the one for me, and that I was going to marry her. _I know I love her, and I want to marry her. Just… not now. Right? Being married and in college… what kind of marriage is that? _I thought to myself. But what I hadn't realized was that Bailey was talking. To me. I think.

"Cody?" She tapped my shoulder. "Cody!"

I shook myself free of the daunting thoughts. "Yes! What? I'm listening!"

"Wasn't that the cutest proposal you have ever seen? I mean, I haven't seen that many proposals, but that one was, by far, the best." She said talking with her hands like she usually does. She stopped talking for a couple minutes, then turned to me and continued.

"Hey, did you get an invite to Mr. Moesby and Ms. Tutweiller's wedding?" She asked me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. I was going to check when we got back to campus."

She nodded. "Oh, okay." Things were awkwardly silent for maybe five more minutes, and then she spoke up again.

"Okay Cody. Please pull over." I looked at her briefly.

"Why?"

"Just, please?"

"Okay…" I pulled over.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned so she could look at me directly. "Cody, what is wrong? You're only like this when you have a lot on your mind."

I let out a deep sigh. "Look, it's nothing. It's just, nothing. I'm fine." I reached for the key to turn on the car again. She stopped me.

"What is up, Cody? We aren't leaving until we talk. Does this have something to do with all my talk about how cute the proposal was?"

Dang. She knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. "I just.. yes. No. I don't know."

She looked in my eyes. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head again. I know that I want our future together to be... well... longer together." I paused. "But I don't think getting married in college is a good idea. Don't you want to get your life established first before thinking about marriage and kids?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm not demanding that. Is that what your stressing over?"

I nodded. Well, yeah! My twin brother is getting married. Not that I ever expected him to… But he loves Maya. And I'm ecstatic that they met. I just worry about some of the decisions he makes sometimes. Like, him going to Afghanistan?! What if I lose the only brother I've got?! Then what?! And then he's going to get married! How does he know that he's ready to take on a responsibility like that! He can't do his laundry on his own without someone telling him three times!"

Bailey took my hands. "He will be fine." I felt her stroking her thumb along the backside of my hand. That, oddly, always calmed me down. "Take a deep breath."

I breathed in and out slowly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and reached for the ignition, started the car, and drove us to campus. As I was driving, I thought to myself, _she's my other half._ _She knows me better than anyone else in this world. I love her. I love her. I LOVE HER. And not just for her great molecular structure, if you know what I mean._

When we arrived to campus, I dropped Bailey at her dorm, she got out and kissed me goodbye.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked her as she closed the door, but she leaned in through the window and put her forehead against mine. She smiled.

"Definitely." She kissed my forehead, and walked away towards her dorm. I drove to the post office, got my mail, and like Bailey said, there was my invite to Mr. Moesby's wedding. As I left the post office, and was going to start the car, my phone buzzed. I pulled the phone out of my pocket, and looked at the screen.

_1 new text message from London._

I opened it.

_Cody did u get the invite 2 the wedding?_

I slid the screen over to open up to the keyboard and and replied.

_Yes London. I got it. Bailey, Maya and I all plan on attending._

I waited for a second and got a text back.

_What does attending mean?_

I opened the keyboard again.

_It means to come or go. Like, we are going to go to Mr. Moesby's wedding. _

She texted back.

_Ohhhhhhhh. Okay. What about Zach?_

I let out a deep sigh, and read the message several times before replying.

_He's in Afghanistan. He's not going to be able to make it._

_Why not?_

_He's at war in Afghanistan._

_EEEEEEEEEEEW! HE HAS TO WEAR CAMO?!_

I laughed and started to cry at the same time. I guess it hit me there, that he was really gone. And not to return for a while.

I texted her back.

_Yes, London. _

_YUCK! I'd NEVER wear camo! _

I closed the message, and drove back to the dorm. There was no use trying to explain this to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A heatbreaking letter and he's allergic!

Maya:

It had been 14 months since Zack's departure, I found it hard to occupy myself with other things that needed to get done. I just wanted to sit at home and wait for his next letter, and maybe, he'd just surprise me and come home and stay home. I had gotten a new job at a dentist's office, keeping and filing records, making phone calls, typing up reports and signing patients in, telling the dentist they were there. Every couple of weeks, if I was lucky, I'd get a letter from him. I had never missed someone so much. He would write about the weather, how he was, and good friends he made. He would tell me not to worry, that he would be home before I could say "when", and how much he loved me and missed me.

I'd always write back, talking about my job, and how everyone was. I tried to make them as positive as I could, even though it hurt so much having him gone. Recently, I sent him his favorite picture of me. I'm wearing his favorite sweatshirt, my hair is curled, and I'm smiling, my hand is brought to my face. That was when we went camping in Australia from the S.S. Tipton. I sealed it, and sent it to him, hoping it would lift his spirit. I could see him now, opening up the letter, reading it, and then running around with the picture, showing me to everyone, just as if I was there. After I sent that letter, I didn't get a reply for three and a half months.

I had just come back from long, tiring, stressful day at the office, when I was about to sit down and eat dinner, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it, and I walked to the door. When I answered it, there was a man in a uniform at the door.

"Maya Bennett?" He asked looking at me.

"Um, yes. That's me. Can I help you?

He shook his head. "No ma'am. I have something for you." He reached out and handed me an envelope and I took it. At first I was excited that it would be a letter from Zack, but it came from a different delivery man this time. I opened it cautiously, as if it were to explode in my hands. I pulled out a folded piece of paper, and carefully opened it. As I read it, I felt like I was going to throw up, the more words I read, the fuller and wetter my eyes became. They were going to erupt, filling the room with tears, drowning me. I laid down on the couch, read the letter three more times, trying to convince myself it wasn't true even more each time.

_ Miss Maya Elizabeth Bennett,_

_We regret to inform you that Zackary Daniel Martin has now been classified as missing-in-action._

**_{4 weeks later}_**

Bailey:

In the weeks leading up to the wedding, Ms. Tuttweiller, London and I were putting the finishing touches on the wedding to make it look absolutely perfect. All except one thing. It's almost 3 weeks before her wedding, and Ms. Tutweiller doesn't have a dress. But, we are going to go get one tomorrow. And she had been texting me like crazy.

_Bailey! I need to get my dress! _

I opened my phone and clicked 'reply'.

_I know Ms. T. We're going tomorrow._

I closed my phone, put it back in my jacket, and continued writing my term paper. "_Mitosis and Cytokinesis…" _After staring at the screen and checking the time, I closed the laptop and went to bed.

7 hours later, I went to Starbucks to meet up with Ms. Tutweiller and London. Ms. Tutweiller was already waiting, coffee in her hand, though she was shaking like a Chihuahua. I think she had enough coffee as is. I ordered my usual, a hot mocha, and walked over and sat with Ms. Tutweiller.

"Bailey! Where's London?!" She practically screamed in my ear, and just as she said that, London walked into the coffee shop.

"Ms. Tutweiller! Ms. Tutweiller! Ms. Tutweiller!"

We turned around and saw London waving her arms, trying to get our attention. We got up, and went over to her.

"Hey London, are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yep! I even have my private jet! And the air attendant lady is serving us filet mignon! Yay me!" She started jumping up and down and clapping.

"Alright London. Let's go."

As we walked to the giant pink jet, just randomly parked in the parking lot, we boarded and flew to Kleinfeld Bridal in Boston. London also wanted to get the last of her belongings at the Tipton. Once we arrived, we exited the plane, and went inside, just in time for the appointment we've waited months for.

"Hello, I'm Kristin! Can I help you?"

Ms. Tutweiller spoke up. "Uhm, yes. I'm Emma Tutweiller, I'm here for the 2:30 appointment with Keisha?"

Kristin looked down, looking for the appointment. "Oh yes. Tutweiller, entourage of three. You can go and sit down, make yourselves comfortable. Keisha's current appointment should be over right about now." She was looking at her watch.

Ms. Tutweiller thanked her, and went to go sit down, and we followed her. We weren't sitting long, until a tall, dark friendly looking woman walked over to us, a big warm smile swept across her face. That must be Keisha.

"So, who's the bride?" She asked us, London and I pointed to Ms. Tuttweiller, and she raised her hand a bit.

"That's me." She stood up and shook Keisha's hand. "I'm Emma. Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Keisha, your bridal consultant, and girl, I am going to make you fabulous!" We all laughed.

"Who are you here with?" she asked.

Ms. Tutweiller pointed us out as she named us. "These are a few of my past students, London and Bailey." Keisha shook both our hands.

"Nice to meet you both!" She then turned to Ms. Tutweiller. "Okay, so let's get started. I am going to take Emma back to the dressing room, and she will have on a beautiful dress!" Then her and Ms. Tutweiller started to head back to the dressing room, while we picked a couch in the showroom and waited for them to come back out.

Ms. Tutweiller: 

Pressure was on. I needed to buy a dress, TODAY. My wedding is in three weeks.

"So, tell me about your fiancée." She said closing the door to the dressing room. I sat down in one of the chairs, and told her about Marion.

"Well, We used to work on a cruise ship together, but this was also a ship that traveled the world, and it had a school on it. That's how I met the kids. Anyway, so we had been co-workers for a long time, then, something just kind of sparked and I knew, he was the one for me. So, when the kids graduated, he proposed. It was really simple, but I couldn't have dreamed of anything more perfect."

"Aww, that's really sweet. What kind of dress were you thinking of?" Keisha asked me.

"I really like the mermaid gowns." I replied.

Keisha nodded. "Okay. What's your rice range?"

"I'd like to stay under $3,000." I told her.

She nodded again, keeping the eye contact, giving me a friendly, warm understanding look. "Okay, I will be right back. If you slip on the robe hanging on the hook, we can get it on quicker."

I nodded. "Okay." I undressed, and slipped on the robe. Soon after, she came back and had 3 dresses in her hand. They were all beautiful, but the first two I didn't like the way they looked on me.

"Okay. Let's try on the last one."

I cannot tell you how excited I was to try that one on. I had butterflies, it was just so beautiful. She zipped it up, and I turned around to look at it in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile, and then the tears started to fall. She handed me a tissue and I started to laugh.

"Shall we go out and show them?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Let's go."

Bailey:

Ms. Tutweiller and Keisha were taking a really long time, and I began to get a little worried.

"What is taking so long?!" London whined, leaning on me. "You know, your shoulders might be as big as an ox's, but they sure are comfortable!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ah, London. You haven't changed a bit."

"Nope!" She laughed.

Then Ms. Tutweiller walked out, her dress trailing not too far behind her. She was in a beautiful wedding dress, and the dress made her look even more beautiful.

"Ms. Tutweiller! You look absolutetly amazing! Mr. Moesby is going to die when he sees you!" I said, getting up. Ms. Tutweiller was crying happy tears.

London spoke up. "Yeah! You'll make him cry like the little man that he is!"

"London!" I said, using my 'stop-it-and-say-something-nice' voice.

London rolled her eyes. "Well, okay. Ms. Tutweiller, you do look very beautiful."

"She sure does, doesn't she?" Keisha spoke up from behind. She walked up to the podium and put the veil on her. Ms. Tutweiller looked so happy. Happiest that I had ever seen her.

"So, Emma, here's the most important question I have to ask you. Is this your dress?"

There was a slight pause, but I could hear the drumroll in my head.

Ms. Tutweiller nodded. "Yes."

She paid for the dress, and made an appointment to come back and make sure it fits. And we left. But as soon as we did, Ms. Tutweiller's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute." She told us as she answered the call. "Hello?"

She was on the line for about a minute or two, and then she hung up. "Okay. No, I understand. Okay. Alright, I love you too. Bye."

"Was that Moesby?" London asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah.. He just told me something that involves all my cats."

"What is it, Ms. Tutweiller?"

"Mr. Moesby is allergic to cats." She said in a sad tone. "And he says I have to put them up for adoption, because he can't live with them." She sniffled.

I hugged her, and London said, "Well, Ms. Tutweiller. How much do you love Moesby?"

She was looking down. "With all my heart, and more and more everyday."

"Well then, to make a family of your own-" London started, but I chimed in.

"Then you have to let go of your past. Remember when I broke up with Cody, and London asked if you got a cat every time you got dumped?"

She nodded.

"In order to make a life with Moesby, you need to let go of those guys that treated you badly, and start something new and exciting with the one who truly loves you." I finished.

Ms. Tutweiller pulled us both in for a hug. "Thank you girls. I don't know what I would do without you."


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Chapter 12: The Moesby Wedding (Part 1)

Maya:

Someone knocked at the door of my apartment. Three seconds went by. They knocked again. Now, they were pounding at the door.

"Alright! I'm coming! Hold on!" I ran to answer the door. I opened it, unveiling Bailey and Cody standing there.

"Maya! What are you still doing in your pajamas?! We have to be at Ms. Tutweiller's house in 15 minutes! Where is your dress?!" She asked rushing around my apartment.

"It's in my room! Why are you rushing around grabbing all my stuff?" I yelled in the direction of the bathroom, where I'm assuming she was getting my makeup together. I walked to the bathroom and saw Bailey getting my makeup bag off the counter, toothbrush and hairbrush. I stopped her.

"Bailey! Stop. I've got it. What else do I need to get before you completely go bezerk?" She let my stuff go, and responded. "You need your dress, your earrings, your bracelet, your makeup, your toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant." She recited on her fingers, I could see she was completely frazzled. And this isn't even her wedding…

"Okay, take a deep breath. Why don't you go to the car, I will be down in a second." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

I grabbed the last of my things, grabbed my keys and my cell, locked the door, and got in Cody's car.

"Hey Maya." Cody said as I got in.

"Hey Cody. How are you?" I asked leaning around the seat to look at his face in the rearview mirror. I saw him yawn.

"I don't see why the groomsmen have to be up this early. All we have to do is shower and put on the suits and were good to go." He looked at Bailey, but reached over and held her hand, still keeping his left hand on the wheel. Bailey said something, but I didn't hear it. I was looking at them holding hands, and watching them, made me realize how much I missed Zack. I have to walk down the aisle with Joe, Ms. Tutweiller's cousin. But it wasn't all bad; I would finally get to see Woody, Addison, Marcus and London again. I was excited to see them.

"Maya!" Bailey yelled.

I was shook free of my lonely thoughts. "Uh, yeah? What?"

"I'm trying to talk to you."

I glanced out the window and watched the little drops of rain streak downwards.

"I'm sorry. I am a little off today. I just miss Zack. I wish he was here." I looked down at my left ring finger and fiddled with the gorgeous ring he had given me.

Bailey reached out and touched my arm, trying to comfort me. "Maya, I am so sorry. I know you feel."

_But how could she? Cody is sitting right next to her right now. He's driving this car, safe and sound. I don't know whether Zack is alive or dead! All I can do is hope! How on earth can she understand how I feel?! _The inside of me was screaming. I wanted to scream. I wanted to let it out. I didn't want to pretend like I was fine. I wanted to let it all out and cry until I couldn't cry anymore. But on the outside, I sat there and nodded. I pretended that I'm fine.

"Look, Maya, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to set you off in any way. I know you're missing Zack, and are worried about him, but if you need a hug or someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Bailey took her arm off me and turned back around. We pulled into the church parking lot and saw Ms. Tutweiller standing outside by the door. Maya and I gathered out stuff, got out, Bailey kissed Cody goodbye, and we walked up the steps to the church. Ms. Tutweiller greeted us with a smile and pulled us in for a hug.

"Hi girls! Are you ready?" She led us inside to the Bride's Quarters, and opened the door, inside was Addison and London were inside, doing their makeup and doing their hair. Addison ran up to hug me, and London waved.

"Hi! What's going on! Ohmygosh, I missed you so much! How have you been? What have you been up to lately!? Ohmygosh, where do you work now? Ohmygosh, we should SO go out for lunch together sometime! I thi-,"

"Addison! One question at a time." I smiled.

She smiled and nodded. I leaned around her, "Hey London."

She waved, "Hellooooooooooo," She held the 'o'. "Don't help me. It ends with 'aya'."

"Maya?" I suggested.

She wove her hand. "No, that's not it." I turned around and decided to let her try and think.

"Maya! You need to get your hair done." Ms. Tutweiller said, sounding a tad frantic. Addison, London! Are you done?"

They nodded.

"Okay, London, I need you to take care of Maya's hair, and Addison, please take care of Bailey."

"I hate helping people!" London whined.

Cody:

I found my way to the groom's quarters, knocked, and let myself in. Inside was Woody, Marcus, and Mr. Moesby.

"Woodster! Marcus!" I hugged the guys, congratulated Mr. Moesby and shook his hand.

"Oh, well, thank you Cody. I am kind of nervous."

"No need! You're going to do great! Where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Marcus asked.

"Can I come?" I heard someone snicker behind me.

I would know that voice anywhere, and I would know that laugh, along with the twisted sense of humor that came with it.

I turned around, and before me, right there, was a sight for sore eyes.

Maya: 

The pastor came and knocked on the door.

"Emma?" He said through the closed door.

Bailey stopped doing her makeup and Addison stopped doing her hair for a second. She spoke up loudly so he could hear her.

"Yes?" Something slid across the floor underneath the door. I went over, and picked it up. They continued doing her hair and makeup. "It's for you." She looked at me.

"Who from?"

"I don't know." I replied, looking for a signed name.

"Read it." She turned her face back to Bailey and Addison continued to curl.

"My love," I began. "Out of all the women I have showed my pocket hanky collection, you were the only one who was by far the most impressed. Ha-ha, get it it? ImPRESSED?"

Ms. Tutweiller laughed. "Go on."

"Since that day, I knew somehow, someway we would be together. I love you more than I can express, and I can't wait to marry you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and you look more and more beautiful every time I look at you."

Bailey and Addison 'aww-ed'

"You mean absolutely more to me than words can express, and I love you ten times more than that. We have had our past, but this is OUR new beginning. I'll see you soon." I folded the letter back the way it had been previously folded, and I put it back in the envelope. I looked up, and noticed that Ms. Tutweiller had her dress on, Addison and Bailey were done doing her hair, and she was looking in the mirror smiling. She must have put the dress on while I was reading. I smiled and took possession of the veil on the table next to me. I walked up from behind, and put the veil on her.

"Ms. Tutweiller, you look simply beautiful." I said standing next to Bailey.

She nodded. "You most definitely do."

I saw Ms. T shed a tear. "Stop you guys. I can't cry, my makeup will run!" She was smiling as she said that, and just as she turned around, there was a knock on the door.

"Emma? We're ready when you are."


	13. Chapter 12: Part 2

Chapter 12: The Moesby Wedding (Part 2)

Zack:

I saw Cody turn around slowly, and walk over to hug me. "What are you doing here?!" I pat him on the back. "Does Maya know you're here?!"

I smiled. "What? Did you actually think I was going to miss Moesby's wedding?" I looked back at Cody and pointed at him. "And no. I'm here to surprise her. Let her know that I am home. For good." I got hugs and pats on the back from Woodster, Marcus and yes, even Mr. Moesby, but then his phone rang. He stepped away, and answered it.

"Hello? You what?!" He was nearly yelling into the phone. He was pacing now, and Oscar, my favorite vein in his neck was sticking out now. I was going to laugh, but now seemed too serious of a time.

"No, I understand. Yeah. Stay safe. Ok, bye." He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Everything OK, Mr. Moesby?" Marcus asked. Moesby stopped pacing to respond, then resumed to pace.

"Joe, Emma's cousin, got in a car accident on the way here. He's fine, but he's not going to get here before the ceremony."

"Well, what about Zack?" Woody suggested. And just as he said that, Mr. Moesby's face lit up.

"Yes! That's it! Zack! You're going to be in my wedding."

I started to protest. "No, Mr. Moesby. I don't want to take the attention off of you and Miss Tutweiller.

"Zpit, zbtit, zipt! I need a fourth groomsmen, Joe is unreliable, and you're here. C'mon. Go change out of that uniform and put on his suit. You two are probably the same size."

Cody:

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _"Mr. Moesby? Are you ready?" The officiant yelled through the door.

He nodded, and replied, "Yes! Let's go." He opened the door, but turned to me before he left.

"Okay, Cody, get Zack ready then head to the foyer in about three minutes to meet up with the girls. You've gotta get there before they do."

"Got it. Mr. Moesby." I said, giving him a thumbs-up.

The door closed behind him, and Zack came out wearing Joe's suit. It fit him almost perfectly, and we headed out to the foyer to meet the girls.

We got there before they did, but not long after, the girls came from the opposite direction. Though, when the girls came out, we had a plan. Zack was hiding, and he was here to surprise Maya.

Bailey:

We walked out to the foyer to meet the boys. I watched my feet peek out from underneath the long yellow dress, as I walked towards Cody. He was smiling and seeing him smile made me smile. I kissed him hello, and hugged him, while the other girls were pairing up with their partners. But then I saw Maya standing alone.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Cody said, reaching for my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You look very dapper yourself." I turned to look at Maya again. "Hey, where is Joe?" I asked.

He pointed subtly down the hall behind Maya, and I saw Zack walking down the hall, in her direction. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She turned around, and broke down into tears and cried as she jumped up into his arms.

Zack:

I covered her eyes with my hands, then she turned around. When she did, she broke down in tears, and jumped in my arms. I kissed her, once. Twice. Three times. I held her close. I never wanted her to let go. She looked up, kissed me and threw her arms around my neck. I put her down, but held her close again.

"What are you doing here?!" She was crying, but I had never seen her gorgeous smile be as big as it was at that moment. I picked up her hands, held them up to my lips and kissed them.

"I'm telling you, that now, I am home," I whispered and she began to cry again. I lifted my hand to her soft cheeks and wiped the tears away. "To stay." I finished. I felt the tears sting in my eyes. But on the inside, I'd never been happier. Her beautiful eyes and smile wiped away every horrific memory of that war from my mind. Maya Elizabeth Bennett was and is the reason why I am still alive. Being away from her for 15 months, I realized very early in that time period of how much I loved her, and how much I missed her. Life without her is unimaginable, unbearable. I love her too much to let her go. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, all other girls don't compare, and won't ever compare. This whole time I had been thinking, I was just looking at her, touching her face. Oh, how much I had missed her. She wrapped herself in my arms, and laid her head against my left bicep. By then, I had looked up for the first time. Everyone was calling out my name and Maya's name. They were lined up, waiting to go down the aisle with their partners. They motioned for us to come over, and hurry because the wedding was to begin.

Maya:

My heart fluttered, and I was so happy to see him. I can't put it into words. I had missed him so much, my heart hurt. I have found the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with. But now, we're going to witness Moesby and Tutweiller get married, and move on, making a life together.

Addison and Woody called us over, so we could walk to the altar. He reached for my hand, and squeezed it. I squeezed his hand back. We got in line, and walked down the aisle together. When we reached the front of the sanctuary, we split off to our opposite sides, and when Woody and Addison finished walking, we looked to the back doors, where Ms. Tutweiller stood in white dress, flowing all around her. Everyone in the pews stood up and turned around. She walked down the aisle and I glanced at Mr. Moesby. He was crying, wiping his eyes with his hankie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us today to celebrate the joining of Emma Tutweiller and Merriam Moesby."

"Marion!" Moesby coughed.

But the preacher kept preaching. "Now, if anyone objects to the joining of these two individuals, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The preached stopped, looked up and look around.

"I object!" a voice yelled from the audience. Gasps rang out, and people began to frantically look for where the voice came from. "I object! Emma! I object!"


	14. Chapter 12 Part 3

Chapter 12: The Moesby wedding (Part 3)

Emma:

"I object! Emma! I object!" I gasped, and felt the beat of my heart pounding in my ears. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I squeezed Marion's hand, and slowly turned around. I searched the crowd, looking for the person standing up. And then, I saw him. My mouth fell open, and the room grew fuzzy. My balance grew impaired, and my legs gave out from under me. I passed out.

Mr. Moesby:

I heard the voice that said they objected. I turned around, and I gasped. What I saw I never would have guessed. Not many thoughts went through my mind before Emma let go of my hand, and fainted.

"Water!" I yelled. "Can someone please get me some water!?" I grabbed a program and started fanning Emma. Maybe she would come to.

Bailey:

Everybody in the bridal party turned around. Everyone was standing up, looking around, gasping, mouths wide open. There was the man, standing in the back of the sanctuary. He was looking dead ahead, unblinking. I recognized him, and when I thought about it for a second, it dawned on me. Before I could yell out his name, Mr. Moesby yelled for water, waving his arm in the air. I ran out of the sanctuary and ran to the church's kitchen. I ran frantically around the kitchen, looking in every cabinet for the glasses. When I finally found them, I ran to the sink, filled the glass with cool water, and ran carefully back to the sanctuary. I opened the door, ran up the aisle, and handed Mr. Moesby the glass.

Cody:

For the past five minutes, everyone had been going bonkers. Ms. Tutweiller had passed out, but she came to after a few minutes. She drank the glass of water, and sat up, completely emotionless. Mr. Moesby stood up. "YOU." He growled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" He was infuriated.

Zack:

We were all gathered around Ms. Tutweiller, and I looked up. Moesby was walking slowly away from the altar, growling, and Oscar was making an appearance. But once I gathered it all in my head, I realized who he was growling at. He wasn't blinking, his eyes were wide open, and he was holding a puppet... She looked like Ms. Tutweiller… Then it dawned on me.

"MR. BLANKET?!" I exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 13

Zack:

"Who invited Mr. Blanket?" I heard Cody say behind me.

"Mr. Blanket! What are you doing here?! I am over my fear of bananas! You don't need to be here!"

"I am not here for you, Zack. I am here for Emma." He put the Ms. Tutweiller puppet down gently in the pew next to Ms. Tutweiller's mother, then ran up the aisle onto the stage and had an awkward confrontation with Moseby.

"Emma, you know how I feel about you. And I know you feel the same way. Why would you want to be with him, when you could have a better life with me? I can treat you better than he can." At that point, I couldn't let him keep going. I glanced at Cody, but he was already one step ahead of me.

"C'mon man, you're just making a fool of yourself. Mr. Moseby and Ms. T are getting married. They love one another. Today is their day, and I think it's time for you to leave." Cody started leading him down the stairs and to the door but Mr. Blanket turned again for one last plea.

"Emma, please, tell me. Who will it be? If you say you don't want me, you'll never see or be bothered by me again."

Ms. T glanced at Mr. Moseby. They exchanged looks, she grabbed his hand, and faced Mr. Blanket.

"Mr. Blanket, we didn't have anything. We won't ever have anything, my heart belongs with Marion."

At that moment, Mr. Moesby kissed Ms. T and the preacher said as he threw up his hands, "I now pronounce you man and wife." Everyone cheered, and I watched as Mr. Blanket left the sanctuary. I took Maya's hand, and followed Woody, Addison, Bailey, Cody, London and Marcus up the aisle to the reception hall.


	16. Chapter 14

Bailey:

After the wedding, we gathered in the reception hall to celebrate.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the new, Mr. and Mrs. Moesby!" Everyone turned, stood up and cheered. The food was served, and the dancing began. The first dance was to "On a night like this" by Dave Barnes, and right after, the groom and the bridal party flashmobbed to Everlasting Love. Mrs. Tutweiller tossed the bouquet, and Maya caught it. When Mr. Moesby threw the garter, Cody caught it. So, commenced the dance of who caught the bouquet and the garter, and the dances with the Maid of honor and the best man. Cody danced with Maya and I danced with Zack. Love by Matt White came on.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"Me too. Nice party, huh?" Zack asked me, taking my hand.

"It is. How was the groom under pressure?" I chuckled. I had my predictions, but I wanted to confirm them.

"Bazerk." Zack laughed. "And the bride...?" I rolled my eyes and laughed with him. He spun me around, then pulled me back in.

"Same. I'm surprised they both got here okay." He nodded.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but they're a good couple. They'll be happy together." He spun me again and pulled me back in. "You know, Bailey..." He paused, lifted my hand and looked at the ring on my left hand. It glittered off the lights on the disco ball. "My brother really loves you. He won't stop trying to prove it to you. I've never seen him as happy with anyone as he is with you."

"I know." I smiled.

"Thanks for the dance." I said hugging him.

"You're welcome." Maya came over and Zack danced with her, and I danced with Cody.

Cody:

I reached for Bailey's hand, and asked her to dance with me. "So, what were you and my brother talking about?"

She shook her head. "Hmm, nothing of real importance. Just the bride and groom." After she said that, I didn't hear much of what she said. I made a split descision, and I thought of something that I had to tell her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I felt her touch on the back of my neck. My neckhairs stood up and tingled. I loved that feeling.

"Bailey," I interrupted. "I love you more than I can physically describe in words. I don't know what my life would be like without you. I don't want to think about what my life would be like. But I do know one thing," I paused. "Someday, I want to make you as happy as Mrs. Tuttwe-, I mean Mrs. Moesby. Gah, I don't know if I will ever get used to that." I chuckled and so did Bailey.

"Someday, that's going to be you." I looked over at the married couple. "You're going to be the best mom and wife to a family, and I'm hoping that when I start my family, you'll, maybe, want to be apart of mine. Our family. Remember when we were married for that week in high school?"

She laughed. "I do. And you broke both your legs and-"

"And I told you that I would crawl to the ends of the earth to make you happy. I meant it then, I mean it now, and I will mean it for the rest of my life."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I would someday like to marry you, and make you mine, well, forever, pretty much. Start our own family, fix the world, win some Nobel Peace Prizes along the way... What do you think about that?"

"Cody, I know that you're the one I want to be with, but..."

My heart sank to my toes. I could feel my body temperature rising, and I began to sweat. In my mind, I started to panic. _What does she mean, 'but'?! Does this mean she doesn't love me?! Am I moving too fast?! No, I know she loves me! We're supposed to be together forever! Wait.. Maybe I'm just over panicking... Oh my God, what did I just do?! _I shook myself free of my nightmare.

"But...?"

"But, I want to finish school first. What kind of marriage is successful while we're both stressed and going to school? Cody don't take this like I don't see a future with you. You're the only person I want to settle down with. But not now. Are you okay with that...?" She pushed a stray, loose hair back into place.

After she said that, all my worry and stress was immediately gone. "Oh God, yes. No, I understand completely. I feel the exact same way. Just as long in the end, I get you."


	17. Chapter 15

Maya:

"When are we going to tell them?" I whispered to Zack.

"Tell who what?"

I gave him the are-you-joking face. "Spring Break? We-"

"Oh right! That. Umm.. I don't know.. Why not now?" He started to walk over to Cody and Bailey.

"We can't do it now! We will take the attention off of the married couple!"

"Well, when then?" He asked.

"Now we're back at square one."

"Let's just do it on the Fourth of July. Everyone will be at my Mom's beach house and we will have a barbaeque, and we can announce it then."

"When did your mom get a beach house?" I asked, putting his arm around me.

"My mom's favorite great aunt Barbara gave it to her. She never went there anymore, I guess."

"Hmm." I put my head on his chest, and watched the other guests dance.

Zack:

After all the wedding festivities had finished, after all the dancing, socializing, and congratulating, Mr. and Mrs. Moesby left for their honeymoon. As for Maya and I, we went home and went to sleep, and I had a dream that night.

There I stood, underneath a simple arch on the beach. The sand squished between my toes, and I felt as if I were standing on a cloud. Then I saw her. She looked so beautiful. Her white dress flowing behind her in the wind. I felt my eyes well up with tears and I just couldn't contain them. They came flowing and streaming down my cheeks, and I saw her smile. That beautiful smile that I would crawl to the end of the earth to see. I kissed her forehead, then took her hand.

"Let's get right to it, shall we?" I heard the preacher said. "Today, we join you two, and you become one flesh..." Maya squeezed my hand. "Do you both have your vows? Good. Zack, you first."

I turned to Maya and reached into my pocket. I had to clear my throat. "Maya, hearing Mr. Moesby and Ms. Tuttweiller talk about their wedding made me think of our wedding. What it would be like, how beautiful you would look. I love you more than I can and will ever be able to put into words. I promise I will squash the uninvited spiders in the house. I promise to let you steal my french fries when I look away. I promise to try my best to make you happy everyday until my dying day. I promise to never go to bed angry. But most importantly, I promise to be faithful, strong, respectful and to love you everyday, every minute, every second. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Maya?" The preacher asked.

"Zack, there is no feeling for what I feel today - and every day - about you. I love you to the stars and back. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine a New Year's Eve where you aren't there to kiss me at midnight or a sunny weekend where we don't go on some big adventure or any point in time where you and I aren't arguing about whether the details in one my stories are exaggerated. I don't want to. All I want is what we already have: true love. I will do my best to be the best for you, but I realize sometimes I'm going to fall short. I'm just want to say that I love you, will always love you, and that you are the only person I'll ever love this much."

"Zack, do you take Maya to be your wife? To stick by her through everything? To love her in all circumstance, for better or worse, in success and in failure, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, until your dying day?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Maya, do you take Zack to be your husband? To stick by him through everything? To love him in all circumstance, for better or worse, in success and in failure, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, until your dying day?"

She lifted her hand to her face, and wiped away tears. "I do."

And then I woke up. I rolled over and looked at Maya. She was sleeping ever so peacefully. I stroked her cheek. whispered _I love you_ and kissed her cheek. I rolled over and looked at what time it was. _3:18. The fourth is just a few days from now. My family is going to freak at the news._

Then, I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 16

Maya:

I woke up the next morning, the day after the wedding. My heels and the balls of my feet hurt really bad because of the heels I wore at the wedding. They were so cute, but I began to wonder whether or not it was worth it. I thought about it for awhile... Yeah, it was worth it. I looked in the mirror at my complexion. My black mascara was coming off in tiny bits, some pieces were under my eyes, on my eyelids and some bits were in my hair. My lips were still stained the pink that Bailey put on me, and my eyeliner was smeared across my eyelids and to my temples. I looked like a raccoon. I got out the makeup remover, but with little success, I gave up and just jumped in the shower. As I ran my hands through my hair, I could feel the thick hairspray coming off onto my hands. After I used conditioner, I felt the restored softness in my hair. I got out, dried off and put on my bathrobe. I tiptoed out of the bathroom, and looked at the clock. _9:27._ I walked downstairs, made a 4 shots of espresso, warmed a mug of milk, and made myself some coffee. Adding a whole bunch of coffeemate for flavor, of course. Shortly after Zack slopped down the stairs.

"Morning, honey." I said perhaps a little to cheerfully. He smiled and sighed his sleepy smile. He made his way across the kitchen, and kissed my cheek.

"Morning." He said groggily.

Zack is so funny in the morning. And he is definitely not a morning person, which makes it funnier. I held my mug of coffee up to him.

"Would you like to try some?"

He took the cup, and took a sip. "Mhmmm. You make the best coffee." He slipped his arms around my waist and I let my head fall back on his chest. "That's one of the reasons I married you." He kissed the spot on my neck that was ticklish.

"Aaah! No! Stop! That's ticklish!" I kept trying to break free, but he wouldn't let me. He just kept tickling me.

Bailey:

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I rolled over, trying to ignore the alarm, but it didn't work for too long. Kassie came busting through my door.

"DUDE, REALLY?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" She was pretty much screaming. Kassie is my roommate, and not a very good one at that. She's a skateboarder, long dark brown hair, green, pink and blue streaks in it. She usually wears guy shirts and shorts. She didn't like me much, and I didn't really care for her either. I tried to think of what to say to her as a comeback, but I didn't want to cause an altercation.

"I'm sorry, Kass."

"You're not my friend, don't call me 'Kass'." she snapped. By this point, I was exasperated.

"I am ever, so truly sorry, Kassidy Moore. I was so wrong, and you were so right. Thank you for pointing my mistake out to me ever so politely. I really appreciate it now. I will do my best to be a good roommate." I said sarcastically with an antagonistic tone.

"Good." She replied with a fake smile and walked out.


End file.
